meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oriole Whiskers
Oriole(VWF127) was born on February 7, 2008 in the Whiskers. Her mother is Ella her father was the famous rover Homestar Runner. Oriole had two brothers Marico(VWM126), and Sabota(VWM128). They were born in a hard time in Whiskers history. Only one litter of eigth pups had been born a year before, but the Whiskers had droped in numbers do to evictions and roving. Nugget and Beaker had been born three months before while Juno had been born only one month before Oriole's litter. The group of that time only consisted of Rocket Dog, Machu Pichu, Ella, Wily Kat, Wollow, Busta, Axel, Amira, Rhogan Josh, Rufus, Nugget, Beaker and Juno. At a few weeks old Oriole and her brothers were indangered by a snake that slithered down their birth burrow. The dominant female Rocket Dog put herself in-between the pups and the snake while their mother got them out. Rocket Dog was bitten by the snake but survived. The pups were moved to a new burrow. In April 2008 Rocket Dog died and Ella took over as dominant female while Machu Pichu remained the dominant male. The next month, Amira died on May 6, 2008 possiblely killed by the snake that bit Machu Pichu the smae night, but only he survived. Within two months after Rocket Dog died, five adult males left the group inculding Oriole's uncle Machu Pichu and joined the Lazuli. Thundercat was kicked out of the Lazuli by the five Whiskers males. He easily joined and became the dominant male of the Whiskers. Busta died of Tuberculosis while Beaker dissapeared. Wily Kat died some time later. In July, 2008 Ella gave birth to a single male pup named Savuka, Oriole's little half brother. Then in October, 2008 Ella gave birth again to six pups. In January 2009, Ella gave birth to four male pups. By now Oriole was old enough to start babysitting her new little brothers and sisters. In March 2009, The Kung Fu attacked Whiskers. During the confusion Oriole's little sister Popple and her little brother Pumplemousse dissapeared. Also in April VWM137 dissapeared. In August 2009, Oriole was evicted for the first time by her mother. Ella had given birth to three new pups. She was evicted again multiple time in October with her sisters McGee and Enili. In November Enili and McGee returned to the group while Oriole returned later in December. Her little brother VWM148 recently dissapeared. Oriole is the oldest subordinate female in the group and is still with the Whiskers as of March 2010. If her mother dies she is most likely to take dominance since she is five moths older then her sisters McGee and Enili. She is also unrelated to Thundercat. Her brothers Marico and Sabota left the group with their cousins Nugget and Juno as well as her little half brother Savuka to go roving. They dissapeared a few months later probably joined wild females. Meerkat Manor Oriole was feactured on Meerkat Manor as the first litter of Sophie(Ella). Her father was Wilson(Homestar Runner). Her litter was actually the last born in the show. She played a pup named Pickle. Sabota, at that time was thought to be a female, played Chip. Marico played their brother Flashman. '''Rocket Dog was bitten by a snake while trying to save them. She led a burrow move in which Juno almost got let behind but his mother '''Rita(Amira) came back a saved him from a hawk. Rocket Dog survived the snake bit unlike her mother. Family Mother: Ella Father: Homestar Runner Brothers: Marico and Sabota Grandmothers: Flower and Asterix Grandfathers: Zaphod and Alexander Links Whiskers Mob Homestar Runner Young Ones Sabota Whiskers Marico Whiskers Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Subordinate meerkats